Déclarations
by Nanie et Fluffy
Summary: Quand on en a marre de pas pouvoir faire ce qu'on veut devant les autres...une seule solution!OS HPDM Pour Myrméca!


**One-shot pour Myrméca: **Merci d'avoir trouvé! Franchement, je crois que sans toi, on l'aurait jamais su ! ben vi, notre fic : Tout est possible, le nom de Ryry lorsqu'il devient une fille, correspond aux trois prénoms des mères des trois hommes ! Leila : **L**ily ; **Eil**een ; Narciss**a**.

Dons merci encore et bonne lecture à tous !

Déclarations 

Il faisait beau. C'était une mééééééééreveuilleuse journée.

Et bien évidemment, pour les pauvres Gryffondor qui s'entraînent d'arrache-pied sur le terrain de Quiddith, le soleil n'est pas un allié. Loin de là.

Le soleil fait sortir des recoins les plus sombres du château les êtres à figures humaines, les plus viles créatures que le château ait supporté.

En un mot, quand il faisait beau, les Serpentards venaient faire chier leur monde.

En l'occurrence, leur proie préférée, les inconscients et stupides Gryffon.

Et comme d'habitude, Malfoy versus Potter.

« - Alors Potty, encore accroché à ton balai ? »

« - Que veux-tu Malfoy, il est droit lui au moins. »

Tous les gens présent sur le stade grimacèrent ; s'il commençait à traiter Malfoy de malhonnête, la bagarre n'allait pas tarder à éclater.

Pourtant, Malfoy se contenta de hausser un sourcil :

« - Tu veux que je te prouve que je suis droit ? »

« - J't'attends. » lança un Harry hilare du haut de son balais.

Et, au grand soulagement de tous, l'altercation s'arrêta là.

Personne ne sut qu'elle reprit le soir même.

23h, Appartement de préfet de Draco.

La porte s'ouvrit violemment :

« - Putain de connard d'enculé de fils de pute de Snape ! Il m'a encore foutu une heure de colle ! »

« - Tu préfères Snape à moi maintenant ? Viens là que je te montre que ton balai est une belle imitation du mien. » murmura un beau blond alanguis sur son lit.

On va pas s'attarder sur les détails de son anatomie, cette fic est sensée être du G. Donc, baver à votre guise, imaginer tout ce que vous voulez. Enfin, voyez Malfoy quoi !

Harry gronda :

« - Draco c'est pas le moment ! Cet enculé de connard… ! »

« - Oui, j'ai compris l'idée générale. Mais à moins que ton heure de colle soit maintenant, on peut en profiter non ? »

« - J'suis fatigué. Je veux juste dormir avec ma bouillotte blonde. »

« - Hé ho, fallait pas me sortir ces méchancetés tout à l'heure. Faut que je te punisse. Mais si tu es sage….. »

Harry s'affala sur lui.

« - Roooh oui, punis-moi. »

On va passer la suite, vous l'avez deviné.

Le lendemain.

«- Merde ! Il est déjà 5h ! Draco j'y vais. A ce soir ! »

Un bras qui n'appartenait pas au Griffondor ne voulut pas bouger, et pas le laisser partir.

« - Reste encore un peu…. »

« - Si je rentre trop tard, tout le monde sera réveillé. Et le fait que le Survivant découche va assez tourner pour qu'on ne puisse plus se voir avant des semaines. »

« - On a qu'à se déclarer alors. Comme ça, je pourrais profiter de toi les matins et le week-end et quand tu me parleras de 'droit' et de 'balais', on emmerdera les autres. »

« - Faut que je le dise à Ron et Hermione. »

« - Faut que je l'écrive à Blaise et Pansy. »

« - Alors aujourd'hui, on le dit à nos amis et ce soir….. »

« - Je te prends dans la grande salle. »

Harry à la Dobby. Oh qu'est ce qu'ils sont doux ces murs !

« - Draco ? Qu'est ce que tu écris ? »

« - Deux secondes Pansy. Je termine et tu pourras lire. Toi aussi Blaise. »

Son ami le regarda, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

« - Depuis quand as-tu besoin de nous écrire quelque chose au lieu de nous le dire ? »

« - Depuis maintenant. » dit Draco en lançant la feuille à Pansy et en détalant vers la sortie.

Mais il n'avait pas ses Nike, et Blaise avait sa baguette.

Vous connaissez le sort de Collaporta ?

Très pratique, je vous assure.

Et Draco le déteste depuis quelques secondes.

« - D-Draco ! »

Aïe, quand Pansy prend ce ton là…..

« - Oh Draco, petit cachottier. »

Et Blaise ce gros con qui se fout de sa gueule.

« - Alors c'était pour ça, cette histoire de 'balais.' Bon dieu, vous avez de ces conversations ! Quand tout le monde sera au courant, ça va faire des vagues ! »

« - Ce soir Blaise, ce soir. »

« - On pourra faire une double déclaration alors ? »

« - Toi ? Et qui ? Pansy ? »

« - Draco, Pansy est évanouie par terre et je me retiens pour ne pas m'en servir comme carpette. Ça a beau être une sang-pure, tu l'as dis toi-même, y'as des limites au masochisme ! »

« - Alors qui ? »

« -……..Tu verras. »

Enfoiré !

«- Euh, Ron, Hermione, je pourrais vous parler ? En privé. » précisa Harry, en voyant la salle commune toute entière tournée vers lui.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a Harry ? » demanda Ron tandis qu'Hermione se chargeait de fermer la porte et de mettre un sort de silence.

« - Et bien, en fait…. ( j'aurais mieux fait de faire comme Draco. Je suis sûr qu'ils l'auraient très bien pris, et mon écriture est si lisible….) jesorsavecdracomalfoydepuistroismoisetcommeonsevoispasassezsouventonadécidédesedéclarerpourpouvoirs'envoyerenl'airtranquillementquandonveutetqu'estcequejeracontecommeconneriemoiiiiiiii ! »

Malheureusement, ils avaient très bien compris.

« - Comment ça Malfoy ! » hurla Ron.

« - Ouf, je croyais que c'était Snape. Tu me rassures Harry. » sourit Hermione, comme si c'était beaucoup mieux.

« - Comment ça Snape ! » hurla Ron.

« - Ben oui, ça fait des jours qu'il l'appelle 'enculé', 'connard'. Vu comment c'est un obsédé et qu'il est doué pour les sous-entendus graveleux, j'avais pensé…. »

« - Comment ça je suis un obsédé ? » se récria harry. « C'est même pas vrai ! »

« - Parce que tu crois que tes ' balais droits' c'est mieux peut-être. »

Oups.

« - Vous ne m'en voulez pas alors ? »

« - Non. »

« - Mais t'es malade ! »

Devinez qui a dit quoi ?

Les conséquences furent pour la plupart peut visible.

Ron Weasley s'assit à côté d'Hermione dans tous les cours qu'il put, jetant des regards en biais à Harry et murmurant des 'faux-frère' à tout bout de champs.

Tout le monde crut que les deux garçons s'étaient disputés, et ça n'alla pas plus loin.

Blaise Zabini eut tantôt l'air satisfait, tantôt l'air renfrogné.

Personne ne le remarqua, sauf les Serpentards qui s'éloignèrent prudemment.

Pansy était à l'infirmerie, et Madame Pomfresh essayait vainement de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Tout allait bien, elle avait juste un bout de mémoire en moins.

( Elle avait voulut étrangler Draco en se réveillant, puis étrangler Harry, puis le dire à tous. La baguette de Blaise fut sans pitié. ' Si seulement on pouvait l'oublier aussi….')

Bref, ce fut une journée complètement normale, banale, chiante pour la plupart des élèves qui ne se doutaient pas de ce qui les attendait au souper.

Le soir. Grande salle à bouffer, complètement bondée.

Tous les profs aussi. Snape va avoir une crise cardiaque.

Le repas était déjà bien entamé. C'était le moment.

Tout en ne se quittant pas du regard, Harry et Draco se levèrent et se rejoignirent au milieu de la salle.

Blaise leur adressa un signe de la main, décidé apparemment d'agir plus tard.

Draco leva la main. Ce fut suffisant pour imposer le silence.

Est-ce que tout le monde croyait vraiment qu'ils allaient se taper sur la gueule ?

« - Excuser moi, mais nous avons une annonce à vous faire. »

Silence radio. Pouvez continuer.

« - Ce Gryffondor, » se lança Draco en attrapant Harry par la taille. « est à moi. Pas touche, chasse gardée. Et un Malfoy ne rend pas ce qu'il a attrapé. »

« - Tout comme ce petit Serpentard, » continua Harry en passant la main sur les fesses du blondinet. « qui est ma propriété exclusive. Vous pouvez râler, hurler, pleurer, vomir, il est à MOI et je ne le prête pas ! »

Toujours le silence.

Puis quelques applaudissements solitaires.

Les amis, toujours au rendez-vous malgré l'affiche, et……SNAPE ?????

« - C'est bien Potter, vous remontez dans mon estime. Je vous enlève donc vos heures de colle, je pense que vous préférerez en faire un autre usage. »

Harry sentit son sourire sadique spécial Serpentard ressortir.

« - Merci monsieur. Ne vous en faîtes pas, je m'occuperais bien de Draco. »

Blaise se leva à son tour, rejoint par… bah voui, Hermione.

« - A notre tour, je voudrais vous dire qu'Hermione et moi, nous sommes ensemble. Alors ce vieux cliché des maisons ennemies, on l'envoie au trou une bonne fois pour toute. »

« - Et on emmerde les cons qui ont des mentalités au stade préhistorique ! » conclu joyeusement Hermione avec un grand sourire.

« - Bien Blaise, bien… je vous souhaite juste bonne chance. » dit Séverus en grimaçant.

« - Et nous Monsieur, on vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec votre chien noir. » dit fraîchement Hermione. ( pan dans les dents, va pleurer auprès de Sirius et ramène des photos.)

Fin.

**Myrméca** : On espère que ça t'a plu !

On ne voyait pas du tout quoi faire, alors on est parti un peu à l'aveuglette.

Désolées pour le Blaise/Hermione si tu n'aimes pas, et merci pour tes reviews ! Et ta super découverte qu'on en savait rien nous même !#

On espère que ça vous a plu à vous aussi ! **laissez une pitite review** pour nous dire ce que vous en pensez…please…bisoussssssss


End file.
